Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
Tests carried out within the context of the invention have shown that noises which are audible in the region of a control flap can arise during operation. In this regard, the tests have shown that primarily high-frequency noises in the region of 9 kHz can arise.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger which is improved in terms of its noise characteristics.